This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user. An electronic device may have a housing such as a housing formed from plastic or metal. Components for the electronic device such as display components may be mounted in the housing.
It can be challenging to incorporate a display into the housing of an electronic device. Size, weight, electrical grounding, robustness, ease of assembly, and light-tightness are often important considerations in designing electronic devices. If care is not taken, displays may be bulky, may exhibit undesired light reflections, or may be prone to damage during a drop event. The housing of an electronic device can be adjusted to accommodate a bulky display with large borders, but this can lead to undesirable enlargement of the size and weight of the housing and unappealing device aesthetics.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways to provide displays for electronic devices.